1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to engine diagnostics and, in particular to an improved apparatus and method for identifying and diagnosing various engine problems.
2. Related Art
Internal combustion engines are commonly used to power boats and other watercraft. For example, outboard motors typically include an internal combustion engine that is surrounded by a protective cowling. The internal combustion engine drives a propulsion device such as, for example, a propeller. Internal combustion engines are used to power personal watercraft and larger boats as well.
As with other types of engines, the diagnostic systems of marine engines indicate malfunctions through diagnostic codes, which are displayed through a pattern of lights. However, as the number of sensors in an engine have increased, the diagnostic codes have become more complicated and difficult to understand. Moreover, as engines have become more sophisticated and complicated, many engine technicians do not have the requisite skills to diagnose engine malfunctions. A need therefore exists for an improved engine diagnostic system.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a method for diagnosing a malfunction in a motor for a watercraft that comprises an engine and an electronic control unit that is operatively connected to a memory storage device. Operational data is collected from one or more engine sensors with an electronic control unit that is operatively connected to the one or more sensors. The operational data from the one or more engine sensors is stored in the memory storage device. The operational data from the memory storage device is retrieved with a computer that is operatively connected to the electronic control unit. A chosen set of operational data is displayed on a display screen.
Another aspect of the invention is a diagnostic system for aiding a technician or engineer in diagnosing an engine malfunction in a motor that comprises and engine and is associated with a watercraft. The diagnostic system comprises an electronic control unit that is operatively coupled to a data storage device and to one or more engine sensors. The electronic control unit is configured to collect operational data from the one or more engine sensors and to store the collected operational data in said data storage device. The diagnostic system further comprises a computer with a computer processor operatively coupled to a memory. The computer also comprises an interface device, a display monitor, and a computer program stored in the memory and configured to retrieve operational data from the data storage device. The computer program also is configured to display the operational data collected from the engine sensors.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a method for diagnosing a malfunction in a motor for a watercraft that comprises an engine and an electronic control unit that is operatively connected to a first memory storage device and a second memory storage device. An operational condition is defined by dividing one or more operational data into groups. A set of operational groups is defined based upon said groups of operational data. The operational data is collected from one or more engine sensors with an electronic control unit that is operatively connected to the one or more sensors. A current operational group is identified. The current operational group is stored in the first memory storage device. It is determined if a predetermined amount of time has passed. If the predetermined amount of time has passed, the predetermined amount of time is added to an accumulated operating time for the current operational group so as to calculate a new accumulated operating time. The new accumulated operating time is stored in the second memory device.
All of these aspects are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.